


Happy Birthday

by myxstorie



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/pseuds/myxstorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Tasha, and Jin's birthday. </p><p>Kame's sorry Jin's birthday went uncelebrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

Collapsing back against the heavenly softness of the couch, Jin couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed that the only acknowledgement anyone had given him today was a brief 'Happy Birthday' when he had arrived at the jimusho that morning. He didn't expect anything spectacular - he had gotten used to working through his birthday after so many years in the industry - but _something_ would have been nice. A card or a gift, maybe, or a cake.

Jin licked his lips, his stomach growling in agreement. A cake would have been awesome.

He let his head fall back, resting his eyes and allowing his body a respite after the torture he had been putting it through all day. At least he was home now, given the last few hours of the evening to enjoy his birthday in peace.

He must have drifted off to sleep for a moment, because the next thing he knew he was being coaxed awake by a tickling sensation on his inner thigh, cracking his eyes open to find the tips of someone's fingers trailing up and down his leg. Opening them fully, and allowing himself a moment for the slight grogginess to fade, Jin blinked in surprise.

"Kamenashi?"

Kame looked up, a soft smile gracing his features, "Morning, Princess."

Jin opened his mouth, then closed it, brain unable to come up with a suitable retort with the way Kame's hand was still tracing absent patterns on his leg, fingers drifting dangerously close to where he could feel himself beginning to harden under the other man's ministrations.

"Kame," he began to sit up, "How did you get in? What are you d-"

He never finished his sentence, however, for Kame's mouth was covering his own, an insistent tongue pressing against his lips until he opened to let it in, a second hand joining the first at his belt buckle to slide it open and undo what were by now rather uncomfortably tight jeans.

Then the lips were gone, and strong hands were pressing him back against the couch as Kame slid back down between Jin's knees, "Now, be quiet and enjoy your birthday present."

Jin thought it was in his best interests to, for once, do as he was told.


End file.
